Way too young for a librarian
by NonsenseAnn
Summary: A.U Rin is the new librarian of the Founders University. Her age caughts everyone's attention, including the one of a powerful Inu-Youkai. Love surges on a library!
1. First day

Author's note: This is my first story, as I said on my profile, my real idiom is Spanish, but I loooooooove the English, so if you find any error, fell free to correct me.

This is my version for an university library, that's why Rin works alone and the library closes on lunch time.

Rin held the edge of her coffee cup with her mouth while she fought to find the key to the huge library's principal door in an amazingly filled key ring. _they're just so many!_, her face was soaked with frustration as the many keys mixed together all over again _I already use that one!…_ after 5 failed tries, a key fit and with a triumphant smile, she entered to the library.

It was her first day as the Founders University new librarian, excitement gleaming on big brown eyes as they drift from shelf to shelf, so many covers, so many names... She was so sunken on her fantasy that she almost jumped when a voice came by her back. "Hey, seriously?" Rin turned to find herself nose-to-nose with a red haired janitor, big green eyes looking right to hers.

She inspected him more closely: Red hair tied on a small pony tail, pointy ears... "The floor" the man interrupted her thoughts, a clawed finger pointing down.

Rin looked down, little heels prints were all over the place, embarrassing crept to her face as she looked up again at the janitor "I-I am so sorry I didn't..." A big childish echoed trough the huge room, she scooped her head to find the janitor laughing. Embarrassment turned into surprise, then confusion.

The janitor looked back at her with a big grin that bared long fangs, "Its okay," he waved one hand "I'm Shippo, nice to meet you..."

Although she was confused, the janitor had made a question she could answer. She calmed and hurried to answer. "Rin, nice to meet you too" the blush fade and she smiled at him.

"So you're the new librarian" Shippo tilted his head, inspecting her face "how old are you?".

Rin laughed "I'm 22". Shippo's eyes widened, and Rin giggled. She knew what he was thinking 'why the hell someone so young will wanted to be a librarian?' but that was easy _I love books_.

A high-pitched alarm sound through his clock and he checked, looking at her again he said bothered. "Sorry, gotta go, look for me at lunch time ok?"

"O-Ok!" A fast swish of tails made her stumble as Shippo disappeared from view. _A kitsune!_ She was marveled, she remembered have read about them, but this was far beyond it, she have actually met one.

Several minutes passed as she registered the laptop above the desk. When she realized it was almost two hours since the library opened, she got depressed _I think not so many people come here...? _She begun to think if all the days were going to be like this. She don't wanted to be all alone in this huge room.

Cramped legs after two hours sited, she stand to investigate the enormous shelves, all identified by a silver plate on top of it. Rin inspected the whole Nature section, walking slowly to read the names of the books, standing still in front of the 'Math' section after she recalled she could read in this job.

Excitement and frustration found its way on Rin's face as she fought to decide which book she'll take, then frozen after a glimpse of silver suddenly appear by her side, shivers went down her spine as she slowly turn her face up to find a demon choosing a book on the same shelf.

She realized she was staring when the youkai lowered his face, golden eyes fixed on her. Color rose in her cheeks while she cracked her head finding something to say. After a few seconds that seemed like hours, Rin found something good enough, "G-Good morning" she managed to say in a really low voice, the blush didn't fade.

"Good morning" he nodded; his voice was low, following the protocol of the library. His gaze drifted back to the shelf as he stretch his arm to grab a book, then walked over one of the study tables. Rin follow him with her gaze, then remembered what she was about to do _the book, right!_ She picked the first book she saw and walked to her desk.

She spent the following hours risking glances over the top of the book to the Youkai that seem to be very concentrate on his reading, he moved his arm and she sank her face on the book, then scooped it slowly to see that he arranged his hair to one side, exposing the magenta strips on his cheek, _I must be looking __really__ stupid_. Rin froze when a big group of students entered loudly to the library. Stepping up, she walked towards them.

"Excuse me, can you please speak lower?" Rin smiled gently at the bothered faces of the teens in front of her, but they obey her and lowered their tone, but she could hear them whispering insults. Turning, she could saw the silver-haired youkai looking her way, she smiled sweetly and he returned to his reading.

Lots of students came to the library one behind to another and the library soon filled, there were more than Rin expected, but she managed to keep the order. Just a few make more noise than accepted and Rin peacefully quiet them down_, I can do this!_

The first group of students left the library, laughing lowly as they leave a really big pile of books on the table 'that's really unconsidered' moving forward to look the books cover, she was relieved that they were all from the same subject, so she could take them all to the same shelf. She staked them all together and move forward to the biology section, carefully tip-toeing to not scratch the floor. Just a few steps after, she stepped on something slippery and fell backwards.

A scream froze on her throat and she closed her eyes, the punch will be nothing compared to pile the books that will fall over her. A hand suddenly surrounded her waist and stopped her from reaching the ground. She opened her eyes, blinking so focus, she found herself in front of the book pile, perfectly stalled over a pale clawed hand.

Shivers shoot down her spine as a deep voice sound beside her ear, she blush intensely "Are you ok?". Rin looked at golden eyes, his face was perfectly neutral, not sound of emotion on his voice "I-I'm okay" _oh great, know he'll think I'm stutter_, the demon adjusted his grip and pulled her up, standing on her feet, she could see hundreds of startled faces, looking to the floor, she found that the students that left the books on the table also spilled coffee on the floor.

The Youkai move forward to the biology shelf, he walked slowly, almost ignoring the presence of everyone around. Rin followed him with a even more careful step, when they reached the shelf he started to place the books.

Her face reddened as she put together what she was going to say "Thank you, I..."

What's your name?" He interrupted, still placing the books.

"I'm Rin Sakurai, thank you..."

"Sesshomaru" _The University owner? _Rin breath stopped in dismay as he ended the placing of the books and turned on his heels to see her down his nose "I'll be sending Shippo to clean " he lifted his head and walked to the table to pick his briefcase and disappeared trough the door _he didn't let me finish..._.


	2. Damn hanyo

Author's note: Hi! sorry for make you wait all this time! this is a chapter that costs me a hell to make (I also fell sick). I'm not good at making personalities, so making Sesshomaru's thoughts was really difficult, if there's discrepancies please forgive me and help me sending Personal Messages to my account, I'm open to suggestions!. I personally don't think this chapter is entertaining, but is vitally for the comprehension of the history, I hope you like it!.

Ah, I almost forgot, to all of you that posted reviews, I wanted to say that I'm really glad you like my story! (for real. I even jumped on my bed!) i was planning to answer you by personal message, but i still don't know how to! that's something you have to help me too, if someone knows, I beg him/her to help me!

Sesshomaru left the library with a steady pace. If he had stayed, lots of questions would had surge, and he didn't felt like answering them _I have more important things to do_. This librarian business wont be left forgot.

No matter how far he was, he still could hear the whispers echoing on the library, 'you saw what he just did?' 'Who's that woman?' the corner of his mouth curved when an older voice whispered 'I think he was just trying to protect the books'. _Senior year_

Since the university was built, he took the president's place. Principally because he was taking charge on hiring new staff, and naturally, no one will opposed to his elections.

Of all places of the university, the library was the most precious for him, all his collection were there, that's why he was decided to find a librarian who could take the care required. _The last librarians were all a complete waste of my time_ he shook his head; Disaster was a nice word to describe them.

He reached the directive, a small room that connected to the meeting halls and the offices. The imp youkai that worked as his assistant jumped from his desk, hurrying to greet Sesshomaru. Bowing in front of him, he cried "Good morning Sesshomaru-sama".

"Good morning Jaken" he nodded lightly and walked towards the huge door of the President's office on the other side of the small room. He placed one hand on the knob, but turned his face to see the small youkai again 'there is no other solution, if I want to find the answers, I must face him' he shook his head. "Jaken, call the regents head to my office". He ordered with a voice that betrayed nothing.

Jaken's startled expression fade quickly and he nodded "Y-Yes!".

Sesshomaru closed the door and walked towards his immense oak desk, placing carefully his briefcase over it, he sat on his chair and began thinking on the new woman who was the reason of this whole nonsense, he had never been this interested on a human before and that had driven him to save her, shattering his whole reputation on the university. Why such a young woman would work as a librarian? All librarians he had hired were old men and women, from 40 on and they took no care for the library, doing whatever they pleased, driving Sesshomaru to craziness. But that new woman was the best librarian that ever worked here, she was quiet, ordered and she did take care of the books properly, only driving Sesshomaru to speculate. The memory of her sweet smile leaked on his thoughts.

He had spend the whole morning watching her steps as questions popped one after another on his mind: Why at this age? Why as a librarian? Why here? All questions he was decided to find answers for. If curiosity could kill a cat, a dog may die from it as well.

He regretted the moment when he give up on his search for a decent librarian and lend the task to the regents' head: Naraku. The most annoying worker on the entire organization, if he was the one that hired the new librarian, Sesshomaru could foresee the hanyo gloating about his prowess. His jaw clinched audibly, but if he wanted to know the reason behind that librarian, he was the only person to ask.

His office door opened wide, dispersing his thoughts as a black-haired hanyo appeared on view, he walked towards the desk and fell cross-legged on the front chair. "Good morning Sesshomaru-sama, to what should I owe the placer to be here?" His undisguised sarcasm was disgusting, but Sesshomaru gave it no importance, folding his hands over the table.

"I've met the new librarian" Naraku's eyes widened and Sesshomaru continued "Have you forgotten the terms of our agreement on hiring a new librarian?"

Naraku lifted his briefcase and took out an envelope, with an arrogant smile he handed it to Sesshomaru "I have not forgotten, Sesshomaru-sama, you just got ahead of me" he lifted his chin and began to explain "Her name is Rin Sakurai, outstanding student of the Texas university. Born in Japan, she graduated at the early age of twenty and worked for a big corporation as an inventor, she is still working for them, but also decided to take another job" he ended. None of those words answered any of Sesshomaru's real questions, so he decided to push further.

"Did she give an explanation?" He asked nonchalantly. Naraku placed his chin on his hand, a subtle smile on his face.

"She did gave one" he conceded "but it answered nothing, she said 'I just love books'" Naraku snorted and Sesshomaru suppressed an annoyed hum.

Sesshomaru's curiosity only increased. it was obvious that Naraku had nothing worthy of listen else to say, so there was no reason left for him to keep such annoying presence on his office, _neither he knows, so there's no other way than making her talk_ that was a challenge, and he was going to take it.

Nodding he answered "Hnn. Naraku, if there's nothing relevant left for you to say, you can leave" Naraku's arrogant smile started to exasperated him, but the hanyo just grabbed his briefcase and stood, he stopped in the half of his way out and turned to see Sesshomaru, his smile was bigger.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I've heard of your little 'hero' display this morning on the library" Sesshomaru glanced at him dangerously but he just shrugged and continued "I guess is not relevant, I apologize" he waved and disappeared trough the door, where a startled imp stood _Damn hanyo_.


	3. Coffee 14

Author's note: Hi! sorry for the late upload :(. I really enjoyed doing this chapter, so I hpope you all enjoy it as well!

The lunch bell ringed through empty halls. Rin waited until the library emptied so she could close the door, mentally insulting the over-filled key ring _I need to identify them_. Relief found its way to her face when the third try succeed and the door closed.

Another fight begun as she tried to move trough the halls. In less than seconds she found herself being carried away by a bunch of people, but as much as she fought, no one moved, and she was starting to feel claustrophobic. A clawed hand closed around her wrist and pulled her out of the commotion and the building. Sun shines bathed her face and she let go a sigh of relief, that frozen on her throat when she felt eyes fixed on the back of her neck.

Turning slowly she found a grinning janitor "Save ya".

Rin relaxed and smiled "Thank you".

The kitsune gave a few steps and turn to see her, beckoning with his hand "Let's go" he grinned again, baring fangs. Rin looked at him puzzled, and Shippo sighed "Just come" waiting for no answer he started to walk.

Rin followed him. The trip didn't lasted long, though they spend the whole time talking about the dangers of the hallways. Shippo finally stood in front of a small brick building. A huge window showed the empty interior, but Rin looked up to the sign, big Red bold letters wrote the name of the store _Coffee 14?_

A high-pitched whistle called her attention as she lowered her head to see Shippo, who had already opened the door and waited for her to enter.

Rin walked inside the small store, inspecting every single detail: the walls were from brick, where a few portraits hung. looking more closely, Rin smiled, the pictures on the portraits were actually newspaper clippings, most about the store opening and the clubs victories.

Rin gaze danced trough the store until a glimpse of silver appear, she snapped her eyes back to the counter, founding golden eyes fixed on her _S-Sesshomaru?_Something moved on the top of the mans head, but Rin didn't looked away from his eyes. The man frowned, thick black brows surrounding his eyes. "What are you staring at?" He asked gruffly.

Shippo moved behind Rin "Good Morning InuYasha" _InuYasha?_

Something moved again on the man's head, and he lifted his gaze to see Shippo "Morning" he stepped up from his chair and walked towards them, as he approached, Rin could detail the things on top of the man's head _They're spiky silver... ears!_Fascination shone on big brown eyes as the man frowned again "Hi".

He was looking at her as to waiting an answer, but Rin was too busy looking at his ears, staring was rude, but it was almost impossible not to. Something moved at her back and she snapped to reality, embarrassed. "H-Hi!" She calm down a bit and smiled brightly "I'm Rin, nice to meet you InuYasha-sama"

The man frown deepened "Don't -sama me!" he said huskily, smirking.

He lifted his head to see Shippo, who moved to a table, opened a sugar packet with a clawed finger and poured it into his mouth "Oi Shippo, Is this your girlfriend?" Color rose furiously to Rin's face and Shippo choked.

"She's the new librarian you moron" he answered, coughing lightly. InuYasha's eyes widened. He was about to say something when a voice came from the back store.

The door behind the opened with a kick and a black haired girl appear. She was holding a big box with both arms.

She looked at InuYasha and smiled "There you are! The guys from the company arrive early and left the order on the sidewalk" the box was slipping her fingers as InuYasha walked towards her.

"I'll take this" he scooped the box with one hand and disappeared trough the door.

"Good morning Kagome!" Shippo chided from the table, waving a hand. Kagome turned and smile at him.

"Good morning Shippo" she returned sweetly. The noise of falling boxes rang trough the backstore, Kagome shook her head and stomp her way trough the door.

Shippo jumped from his chair and walked to Rin, she was looking at the door behind the counter with a thoughtful expression "Are you going to stand there the whole day?" Rin turned to see Shippo, who was already walking to the table, and followed him.

The door opened and a black haired man stepped in "Good morning Miroku" Shippo greet. Suddenly Rin found intense purple eyes looking right to hers.

"Good morning, I'm Rin, nice to mee..." She couldn't end up the sentence, because, in less than a second, he was knelt in front of her, her hands caught on his _Is he a youkai! How did he moved so fast?_

"I'm Miroku, is a placer to meet you Rin" he said softly, kissing her hands. Rin was completely embarrassed, and for more she tried to take her hands out of his, he didn't eased his grip.

The door opened again and a pony-tailed woman appear. She looked the scene for a few seconds as Rin felt how Miroku tensed. The woman walked towards the table, grabbed a menu, and hit Miroku on the head, Rin's hands were released immediately.

"Stop abusing from the new one, you pervert"

_She knows I work here? _Rin looked down at her uniform, then a hand appeared in front of her, she lifted her head to see the pony-tailed woman and hurried to shake her hand "I'm Sango, nice to meet you"

Rin smiled "I'm Rin, nice to meet you too" the woman took a seat beside Miroku, who was rubbing the bump on his head.

A fight could be heard from the backstore, and everyone hushed to hear. Seemed that InuYasha tried to carry all the boxes and fell with them, spreading the content on the floor. The discussion ended and the black haired woman and the hanyo with a bruise on his forehead walked trough the door. Kagome was obviously mad, but her face sweetened when she saw the crowded table "Good morning!" She waved with one hand.

"Good morning Kagome" Sango and Miroku sang at the same time. There were no seats left on the table, so InuYasha took two seats from another table, gesturing Kagome to seat in one chair. InuYasha seated besides Rin, and she couldn't help but to stare at his ears.

InuYasha frowned and asked gruffly "What?"

Kagome, who was maintaining a conversation with Sango, turned and scolded him "InuYasha! Don't talk to her like that!"

"Keh" InuYasha rolled his eyes, then looked at Rin again. Sighing, he tilted his head to her "Go ahead" Rin's face puzzled and InuYasha flicked his ears as beckoning. Rin hesitated, then lifted one hand to grab a ear, carefully rubbing it with her fingers _They're soft!_She retreat her hands and smiled at him brightly. "There, better?" he asked to Kagome, but she just smiled.

"So Rin, tell us about you" Miroku asked.

"I'm the new librarian" InuYasha snapped back to her and she found herself surrounded by startled faces.

"Here?" Miroku asked again, pointing with one hand trough the window.

"Yes" Rin answered, not knowing if to be amused or worried.

"In the library?" Miroku kept asking.

"I think there is where a librarian works?" Rin answered, definitely amused.

"So, have ya met the bastard already?" InuYasha asked, leaning on the back of his chair. Rin looked at him in confusion and he straightened"Sesshomaru, a tall guy, silver hair like mine, weird magenta strips on the face" InuYasha listed, describing with his hands Sesshomaru's appearance, Rin hesitated on her answer, but calmed down and replied

"Yes, he was there this morning" Rin somehow didn't wanted to say this morning's events, Shippo darted her a knowing look and InuYasha leaned closer.

"He didn't call your attention for everything? The bastard seats on a table every day and bothers every new librarian for every imperfection on his beloved library, they usually don't last more than a month" he said matter-of-factly, Kagome darted at him, furious

"InuYasha!" She chided, InuYasha jumped on the chair, then faced her.

"What! Is the truth!" He defended himself, Kagome shut her eyes closed and calmed.

"Forgive him Rin, he's an idiot sometimes. And if you excuse me, I'm going to attend the clients" she stepped up and walked towards the counter, where no less than fiveteen people stood waiting.

InuYasha looked stunned, then frowned and stepped up too "Who are you calling an idiot!" InuYasha screamed, Kagome waved his question and smiled at the client in front of her.

"Here we go again" Miroku sighed.

"It's not the first of the day" Shippo cleared taking another bag of sugar. He glanced at Rin, who looked puzzled. "InuYasha and Kagome fight a lot" he explain.

"I though they were a couple" Rin mused aloud. Miroku lifted his head and smiled.

"You, my beloved..." Sango looked at him with sharp eyes "friend... Have a keen sight, we are all waiting for them to realize about they feelings, but they both are equally stubborn"

"In other words, they are both stupids and don't see what they feel about each other" Shippo cleared, Rin suppressed a giggle.

"I heard you! Who are you calling stupid, stupid?" InuYasha screamed from the other side of the room, but Shippo just rolled his eyes, InuYasha run to where Shippo was seated and hit him in the head with bared fist, Shippo turned quickly and send him what seemed to be fire for Rin, she squeaked, but nobody seemed to be worried. InuYasha was fine, but a little burned "Youuu" he murmured gruffly. In a blink, Kagome was behind InuYasha, pulling him from the upper knot of his apron.

"Stop bullying Shippo!" Kagome scolded, but what surprised more Rin was the fact that InuYasha didn't screamed a retort, he was just walking backwards with a dizzied face, there was also a pure sensation on the air.

"Kagome is a Miko" Miroku hurried to explain "She purified InuYasha's youki" he ended up.

"I have read about that!" Rin exclaimed happily.

"I'm a Houshi" he said presuming "And Sango's ancestors were youkai taijiyas" Rin was happy, she had read about all of that, but a sudden cry coming from beside her called her attention, a crying acorn was floating towards her and she lifted her hand to grab it, five seconds after, the acorn disappeared in a small cloud of smoke. A cry ten times harder ranged beside her again, and she found a bunch of crying acorns surrounding Shippo's face.

"And I am a Kitsune" he grinned, Rin smiled brightly and stretch her arm to grab a crying acorn _Cute!_

After ten minutes Rin was finally able to get her lunch. Lunch time was filled with jokes and laughter, most of them from Miroku, who affirmed that she was the hottest librarian he'd ever saw.

The bell rang again and she stood quickly, she took her wallet out of her bag, but a clawed hand stopped her "Today's a welcome gift, you're gonna come tomorrow, 'key?" Rin looked at him, when he smirked, she nodded and smiled wide. Shippo left with her.

Miroku looked at his coffee mug, then to the door, "Do you think Sesshomaru is being soft on her?" He asked, looking at InuYasha.

"Keh. The bastard is not like it. He would scold a kid" InuYasha set aside his mug and shook his head

"Do you think she'll last?" Miroku lifted his coffee mug and sipped.

"I don't know. You'll never know what's the bastard thinking. He must be interested on her"

"A twenty-years-old librarian, I must admit, is really interesting" Miroku stared at the bottom of his mug "If he's interested, that means she's safe?"

"I cannot tell" he hushed for a few seconds, then added "Let's just hope she's not the teasing kind"

The bell let Sesshomaru know he had spent his whole lunch time reading her curriculum. There were things that just surprised him _Entered school at 16 years old_ but there were others that confused him _14 years of artistic gymnastic_. He stopped reading. There were nothing about her motivation on taking this job.

Although he wasn't tired, he called at the coffee place of his preference, and after five teen minutes, a girl entered to his office, a tray with his coffee on hands.

She hurried to deliver the coffee, placing the tray atop of his desk and bowing. When she straightened, he could see her eyes, filled with fear, the woman turned and disappear trough the door. Then he recalled the librarians face from this morning _When she looked at me, there was no fear on her eyes, embarrassment, but not fear_ oh nice, another thing to be puzzled about her.

End note: The name "coffee 14" is actually a parody from a real restaurant on my home city. The real one is called "Café 90". Thanks my friend yuye for the suggestion!.


	4. Chatter and a blue pen

**Author's**** note**: Hii! Sorry for the wait, this chapter flowed from me to the phone (I make the FF first on my phone) I think this chapter is really good, but you know I always love you guys correct me and review! I've been getting good reviews from readers and I take this time to thank each of them: You guys are the best! I hope you like this story as much as I do!

**Compromise sheet**: Here on the libraries we have something called "hoja de compromiso" the librarían give it to you and you promise that you will ring the book back harmless.

**Pencil basket**: "cesta de los lápices" I don't know how you call it, so I translate how I call it. Is the Little baske we use to order the pencils.

In spanish: Ustedes son lo máximo! Gracias por comentar y corregirme! Espero que les guste la historia!

**Chatter and a blue pen**

Rin tipped nervously on the computer keyboard, trying to avoid the 20-years-old girl that stood in front of her, face filled with utter annoyance.

"Is there?" Rin asked, trying to calm. The girl made a eye-roll and faced her again.

"Of course there is!, what kind of a librarian are you?" Rin swallowed hard, mentally thanking that Sesshomaru wasn't there. An idea struck Rin and she hurried to open the drawer on the desk. Pushing apart the content of the drawer, she lifted a sheet of plasticized paper, there stood information of all the annexed rooms of the library.

_Here it is!_She pointed with her finger at the 'Spiritual power archive' and read 'the door behind the Chemistry shelf' she let go a relief sigh, thanking to the last librarian, an old woman called Kaede.

_"I left you a map with the locations of the rooms in the library on the desk, please make use of it" Kaede smiled._

_"Thank you so much!" Rin gave her a bright smile_

Rin stood, walking steady to the chemistry shelf and past it. They reach the door, and Rin ducked the girl hard gaze when she had to try three different keys to open the door _three... Not so bad_ the girl entered, took a book and walked past Rin and towards her desk _how rude_. Rin had kept the key on her hand for when she needed to close the door, she locked it and hurried to her desk, took the compromise sheet and gave the girl a colorful pen to sign it. She signed, slammed the pen on the desk and left through the huge entrance door _how rude!_

Rin held her damaged pen and let it rest on the pink pencil basket among the others colorful pens, pencils, and erasers she brought from her house. She was sure it gave the library a colorful touch, and she loved colorful things.

After the girl left, Rin found herself completely alone on the huge, cold, lonely library. Not thinking it twice, she stood again from her chair and walked to the 'literature' section. Her eyes filled with amazement when she found out that the section took three whole shelves. Dancing as a little girl, Rin looked trough all the shelves, and stopped at a book in particular. 'One Hundred Years of Solitude'

Sesshomaru made his way to the library. All the students moved apart like making a trail, but one student refused to move. Sesshomaru stood in front of him with his non expressive face, the student acted cool, but a strong smell of fear on his scent betrayed him, at the end, the kid gave an eye-roll and move away _Senior year_.

When Sesshomaru finally reached the library, he found a smell of vanilla perfume spread all over it, it was the librarian's one indeed, and it seemed like if she had danced trough the whole library.

The young librarian were out of sight. He walked to a table and placed his briefcase, but a sudden glimpse of color called his attention and he moved towards the librarian's desk. He cocked a brow at the pink pencil basket that rested on her desk, it held pencils from all colors and types. He lifted a blue pen and eye it carefully, it was soak with the librarian's scent.

Rin walked to her desk happily with her new book, and stopped when she saw a silver haired youkai in front of it _Sesshomaru-sama..._ Rin remembered everything the guys have told her yesterday

_"He didn't call your attention for everything? The bastard seats on a table every day and bothers every new librarian for every imperfection on his beloved library, they usually don't last more than a month"_

Rin didn't believed them, he hadn't bother her at all yesterday, in fact he had saved her! She shook her head and smile widely "Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama!" She greeted, the youkai froze, like if she had caught him by surprise, Rin suppressed a giggle.

Sesshomaru turned slowly with his face carefully blank "Good morning Rin" he greeted, looking at the book on her hands _Good choice_. He left the pen back on the basket and moved to the table.

He opened his briefcase and took out a carefully ordered pile of white sheets. He looked for his pen, but couldn't find it.

Rin saw as the Youkai searched on his briefcase and analyzed, she then reached the conclusion _He has no pen!_ She hurried picking one from the basket, stood and walked to the table.

Sesshomaru forgot his pen on the office, he was about to go for it when he saw the librarian standing by his side, she smiled sweetly and lend him the blue pen he was holding just a few minutes ago _how did she knew...?_ She turned waiting for no answer and sat on her desk again, carefully opening the book.

Rin couldn't read, she was amazed by the speed which Sesshomaru was filling the sheets, a stack of filled sheets was already forming on the side of the first one, in less than ten minutes, what seemed to be a hundred pages where filled and ready. She watched as he placed the sheets on the briefcase again, and remembered what InuYasha said, she shook her head _he hadn't say a thing in the whole time he's been here! It had been less than twenty minutes, but is the same!_ Rin stood and did something no one ever though she would... She went to talk to him.

Sesshomaru had everything packed, less the pen. He was going to give it to her, but then he heard the librarians footsteps, they were coming to the table.

Rin sat in front of him, smiling, his face was still non expressive, but she could bet he wasn't expecting her visit. He stretched his arm and lend her the pen "Thank you" he said in a neutral voice.

"Keep it please" Smiling, Rin closed his hand and pushed it back, he took the pen and put it on his briefcase.

Sesshomaru was more puzzled than what he wanted to admit, the woman not only sat in front of him, but also started talking to him. She begun talking about books. Her non-stopping chatter was less annoying than it should have been, Sesshomaru even participated on it, the conversation turn to youkai, and he was pleased with the interest and amazement that glowed on her eyes. Somehow they begun talking about candy, she was 'in love' of candies if he could say.

The lunch bell rang through the empty halls and they realized they have been talking the whole morning, Rin excused herself and walked to her desk to pick up her belongings. Both of them walked to the entrance door and he could saw her embarrassed face when she had to try five keys to lock the door. When it was locked, she lifted her face and smile at him sweetly "Bye Sesshomaru-sama".

"Good bye Rin" she wave at him and disappear trough the corner.

He walked to his office, Jaken jumped again from his chair and bowed, almost reaching Sesshomaru's feet with his head.

Sesshomaru dismissed him and walked to his office, he placed his briefcase carefully on his desk and took out the sheets. The blue pen rolled down his briefcase and he held it, there was no possible explanation of his for this morning events. He then reached the conclusion he didn't need one and placed the pen on his pencil basket.

**Side story**

Rin walked to Coffee 14 alone, she placed one hand on the knob, but then saw Shippo. He seemed distract looking at the counter with a lost look, a mischievous smile found its way to Rin's face.

She entered to the store, making as much sound as a mouse, Shippo didn't move his head, he was still focused in something behind the counter, Rin sat beside him and took as much breath as she could.

"Good morning Shippo!" She yell, not so high like to disturb anyone else but high enough to make Shippo leapt from his seat, he looked at her surprised, then grinned.

"You scared me!" He laughed "Good morning Rin" He's voice lowering as he glanced by the corner of the eye at the counter again, the cafeteria was already getting crowded, but none of the workers came to attend, Rin tugged softly Shippo's sleeve and he turn his head again.

"Oh sorry, I was spying" he gave her a conspiratorial smile, Rin puzzled face make him explain. "InuYasha and Kagome fight a lot, always over stupid things, and they were fighting in the back store, It was about a 'Boyfriend' thing just a moment ago, but now they're quiet" in the moment Shippo ended up, the door behind the counter opened and Kagome appear, she begun to attend the now long line of students. The door opened again, appearing a silver haired hanyo. Minutes passed and neither Kagome nor InuYasha said a word.

The principal door opened furiously and a tornado entered to the small store, everything flied from the tables, napkins and newspapers where all over the floor. The tornado make his way trough the students, but it passed over InuYasha, and it reached the counter, there the tornado vanished, revealing a wolf Yokai.

"Morning Kagome, did you miss me?" the Yokai catch her hands on his. Rin startled face make Shippo laugh.

"He's Koga, he's the athletics teacher, he's in love with Kagome, but unlike some people I know" Shippo nodded towards InuYasha and Rin giggled "he does show it".

InuYasha stood and walked towards Koga. He lifted a hand and drive his claws to where Koga's head was. Rin squeaked and Shippo laughed again. A leg appeared from nowhere and stroke InuYasha on the jaw, sending him flying and crushing on the floor.

Rin was in the edge of tears, but then InuYasha stood again, getting ready to swish his claws again. A scream stunned the whole cafeteria "Knock it off!" Kagome was red with anger, both Koga and InuYasha leapt backwards, but Koga move towards Kagome again.

Shippo tugged Rin's sleeve "They do this almost once a week"

"Sorry Kagome" he lifted a hand filled with flowers and handed them to Kagome, the redness fade and she smiled. "I must be going now, take good care of Kagome dog-turd. If something happens to her you'll be facing me!" The wolf rushed to the door and disappear in a tornado.

"Come here you wimpy wolf! Let's end up this no-ough!" InuYasha complained, Kagome was pulling him from his hair, walking backwards they reached the counter, she release his hair and incline on the counter.

"Why do you do this every time? God!" Kagome complained while she lifted a little white box, opening it she took off a cotton ball and soak it with alcohol.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Inuyasha was more impressed than angry.

"Shut up" looking up, Kagome took the ball and softly brushed against InuYasha's lip, he leap backwards and drive his hand to his lip, it was bleeding "Come here, I haven't finished yet" she approached to him and brushed the cotton ball again.

Kagome finished the healing and took everything on the white box, discarding the cotton ball, she turned around and disappear trough the door behind the counter.

"They do fight a lot, but they also have their moments" Shippo muttered and heaved sigh.


	5. Savior

**Author's note**: Hi! Anna here! This chapter on particular made me think about the story's rate, it has references of adult things, but I don't think it deserves a M, if I'm wrong, please let me know. For me, this seemed the kind of thing Naraku will do. My friend Yuye has a dark sense of humor...

**Chapter 5: Savior.**

Sesshomaru walked through the halls on his way to the library; he had spent his whole morning on a strange meeting Naraku had settle up for him. The week has gone by, it was already saturday. The way to the library was filled with eye-rolls and murmurs that rang through the hall, but he gave it no importance. Almost reaching the library he remembered Rin, the librarian adopted a new custom. Every time the library was empty, she went to talk to him. She talked about anything, and he had to admit it was amusing to see the spark of interest that lit on her eyes every seldom time he spoke.

Turning the corner, he was surprised to see the library's doors closed, but what surprised him more was that the librarians scent made a path to the inside of the library, but didn't went out. His eyes widened in comprehension and his jaw clinched audibly when he discovered a familiar yet nauseating scent that entered to the library as well, and his eyes took a murderous gleam.

**A few minutes before...**

Rin was sitting on her desk, turning the pages of a book without reading them. The library was empty, neither Sesshomaru was there. She was waiting for him, if the library was empty, she could go to speak to him. She had been doing this the whole week. It was funny at the beginning, because every time she sat in front of him, she could saw a surprised expression behind his handsome non-expressive face, but after a couple of times, she found that it had become a custom, and she won't undo it.

A tall black haired man entered to the library holding a briefcase, she recognized him and greeted "Good morning, Naraku-sama" she smiled widely. He turned and curved his lips in a small smile that sent shivers down her spine, a weird light gleaming on his eyes.

Rin smile fade quickly and she paled. Gluing her eyes again in the book, she could hear his slow steps going to a table and a punch in one table, she looked up again, startled, just to find that he had let his briefcase fall to the table, his head half upturned showed a smile ten times worse than the first. Rin looked away quickly to another table, this one had a book resting on top, her face puzzled, no one had been here the whole morning, then, how the book reach there?. Not thinking it twice, she stood from her chair to get the book; she suppressed a sigh of relief after she discovered that the book's shelf was at the other side of the library, it would be good to be out of the man's sight.

She hurried to put the book on its place, almost tripping when she passed by Naraku's side, he was still smiling. She walked with as much repair as she could pretend, moving into the depths of the library and trying to get rid of the disgusting sensation that he was playing with her. She reached the 'Regional History' shelf and moved to find the books place, mentally thanking that it was not on the top of the shelf, she didn't have the nerves to go back for the stairs. As she placed the book, the sound of closing doors alarmed her. It was the unmistakable sound of the library's doors, slamming shut. Her eyes widened and she turned, finding Naraku lying in front of her, imprisoning her on his arms. She struggle to get out of his grip, but he just leaned forward, cutting the space between their faces. She took all the air she could, ready to scream to the top of her lungs, but he interrupted her.

"Were you thinking on scream? How stupid" he chuckled deep "the library is sound proof, remember?" He smiled with his shiver-making smile. Her hopes were shattered, her face paled looking ghost-like, making him chuckle again. Suddenly, an impulse made her struggle harder, this time she could free an arm. Without thinking, she drove her hand to his face. A smile flashed on his mouth and, in a blink, her wrist was caught strongly on his claws. She squeaked in pain, he smiled viciously and wrapped his arm around her waist, pushing her closer to him _Was this the whole reason of his for hiring me?_.

Her eyes were filled with tears, and Naraku chuckled "Oh don't cry! We're gonna have such fun" he leaned closer to deposited a kiss on her neck, she couldn't hold the tears any longer, then, a strong blow rang trough the whole room, Naraku's eyes widened and his grip eased. In less than a second, Naraku was hit full force against a wall, such strong that the wall came down above him, Rin was harmless, but she fell on her knees, watching how the man sat again, his face was filled with bruises and his nose was bleeding. Rin looked startled, then felt the presence of her 'Savior', she snapped at him, and tears went non-stop down her eyes 'Sesshomaru-sama'.

Sesshomaru tried to calm down. He felt Rin's gaze on him and turned his head to see her, her eyes wide open in shock as tears fell endlessly down her cheeks, breathing hard. She smelled like blood, fear and... Like him. His scent was all over her, his shoki was covering the claw cuts on her wrist, that still bleed, and in her neck. His anger was sent overdrive, and for a second, he saw red. He moved light speed to where Naraku was and held him up from his shirt collar "What did you do to her?" He grunted, Naraku spit blood to one side, but answered nothing.

The fact Rin was there was the only thing that stopped him from turning to his true form and killing him. He felt how the poison was flowing to his claws, Naraku chuckled low "Nothing much until you get here" he darted at her "I think she enjoyed it, especially the kiss part, right Rin?" Her eyes widened more and she exuded fear, but for Sesshomaru, that was it.

He turned his hand into a fist and punched him on the jaw, strong enough to knock him out of himself. Naraku fell above the remains of the crumbled wall, not moving, but still alive. Sesshomaru calmed down and hid his youkai features, his face was once again non-expressive and he turned to see Rin. Her eyes wide open as she stared at the motionless body of the hanyo, but she didn't exuded fear anymore. He walked towards her "Are you ok?" He asked in a voice that betrayed nothing as he knelt in front of her, she seemed to have regained some consciousness and she nodded lightly.

She looked in surprise and pain the claw cuts on her wrist, they were still bleeding, soaking her hand with blood. A clawed hand grabbed hers gently and she found Sesshomaru assessing the wounds, then he stood and in a blink, he had disappeared. Rin eyes widened again when she was left alone again with Naraku, tears keep falling endlessly from her eyes and she pushed herself away from him with her harmless arm _I-I-I have to g-get away!_ Her back hit something and she looked up to see Sesshomaru, he was holding a first aid kit, he knelt again in front of her and asked "Can you stand?" Rin nodded again, and he grabbed her elbow to help her up. In the middle of the lift, her legs betrayed her and she fell forward, burying her face on his chest. She straightened quickly and saw the tears stains she left on his suit. Embarrassment creeping into her face as she looked up at him, his face was perfectly blank, but she could swear he was hiding a mocking smile.

He held her all the way to the desk, and just then she realized how tall he was, even with heels, she barely reached his chest. He motioned her to seat, kneeling again he begun to treat the wound.

Her wrist was already healed, wrapped in bandages, and Sesshomaru begun picking up the kit content. There was a smell of tears coming from the librarian again, he turned to see new tears falling down her cheeks, she lifted her gaze to see him "Thank you" she said sweetly, he just nodded and close the kit. She opened a drawer and took a tissue, drying her eyes carefully, he looked at her face, her nose and eyes were red and her breath had not fully stabilized, but she weren't afraid anymore, not when he was there. He stood and looked at her "Would you like to go home?" Then the answer seemed very clear, a 22-years-old girl who had just been sexually harassed by a disgusting man and was still shocked. It was hard for him no to startle when the little woman shook her head, her gaze glued on her wrist, he stared at her until she lifted her head and give him a reassuring look that didn't worked as well as she would have liked to.

"I'm fine" she gave him a little smile, not half sweet as her usuals, but still a smile, he nodded again and turned to see the crumbled wall where that nasty hanyo rested motionless _He will lose his job_ Sesshomaru walked to the wall remains and turned to see Rin.

"I'll be taking care of this" she nodded, though there was concern on her scent. He lifted one of his arms andwrapped it around his neck in a fake display of partnership, Rin stood to open the door for him, she grimaced in pain after she tried to stand from the desk using her wounded arm, but she kept walking. Such bravery in a little woman was definitely strange, admirable indeed.

Sesshomaru moved at light speed just in case somebody was in the halls, he reached the Nursery in a blink, there a black haired woman hurried to open the door, the pin on her uniform read 'Eri'. "Oh my God! What happened to him?" She followed Sesshomaru until he reached the nursery bed, he laid down Naraku and turned to see the woman "I found him like this in the parking lot" he replied nonchalantly and walked to the door again, not before leaving quietly the first aid kit on the woman's desk he left the room, fading trough the halls.

Rin was sitting on her desk, looking at the bandages. He came, he saved her, he took care of her wounds and the mess, Rin just couldn't explain why. The words InuYasha had speak about him seemed now like awful lies, still, questions popped one behind another on her head. But she just looked sweetly at the bandages, thinking about her savior with a daydreamer smile.

**End Note:** Now is time for Rin to be puzzled about Sesshomaru! I like that idea, who else do?


	6. Day off

**Author's note**: Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, my computer was having problems. I liked this chapter, but I also thought is too sweet, I will love to know what you think of it, I'm always open to suggestions!.

**Chapter 6: Day off**

Sun shines brushed Rin's face, filling her house with light. She struggle lightly on the mess of sheets on her bed, waking slowly. She looked at the window, by the sun's high it must be pass nine _nine... Oh no! I'm late!_Rin looked in horror at the alarm clock on her night table, it read 9:26. She tried to stand, loosening herself from the jungle of sheets and rushing to the bathroom _I have to buy another clock! Why didn't this one sound?..._She was lifting her pink and green teeth brush when the truth hit her; it was sunday, her day off.

Rin jumped back to her bed, wrapping herself tightly with the sheets and closing her eyes, images of the previous day flashed on her head, Naraku's smile, his grip, the claw cuts, the kiss... Rin opened her eyes and sat furiously on her bed, nauseas reaching her as she wondered how she managed to avoid nightmares yesterday. She hug her knees to her chest, looking like a lonely child. Something shone on her wrist with the sun shines and she looked at the bandages, she then remembered Sesshomaru, how he protected her and healed her wounds, she hugged her wrist _That's right, I was thinking about him when I went to sleep_She lay on her bed again, closing slowly her eyes, then that sound, Rin snapped her eyes open, punching the alarm clock with her tiny fist, she had set the alarm at 9:30. After that, she couldn't go back to sleep, she stood reluctantly and walked to the bathroom.

A bath, breakfast, her coffee, everything done! And it was barely 12:00 pm! Rin now remembered how boring her apartment was, she lived alone in a 2 bedroom apartment. So silent that it seemed like the library every time she closed her eyes. She decided to change the bandages, unwrapping carefully the old ones, she saw the claw cuts, they were closed but looked really awful.

New bandages, done. Rin couldn't stand it anymore, this was just too boring. She hurried to her bedroom, opened her closet and took out a flower themed dress, strips instead of sleeves. quite unfit for the time, it was almost winter, but she didn't care, she was dying for wear it since she bought it. She let her hair loose, resting on her bare shoulders.

After setting up makeup, she was ready to go out.

The day was really shiny, Rin walked on the cobbled street near her house, letting go a sigh, she already did everything she had to do today _I'm running out of ideas_. She spent the whole morning paying bills and buying things, just a few little bags hung from her hands, little whims she saw on the showcases of the stores.

Something vibrated on her purse and she placed the bags on a table at the outside of a small cafe, sitting on the chair she took out her phone only to see that it was the battery alarm _I'm running out of ideas and battery_she dropped the phone angrily inside of her purse again, but didn't stand, looking for something to do today, again. Something shone in the distance, And Rin recognized it as Sesshomaru's distinctive silver hair, shining with the sun shines. Rin gasped in surprise, then smiled sweetly.

He was walking with an slow pace, his silver hair tied on a really long ponytail, hands sunk deeply on the pockets of his jacket, Rin was looking desperate for something to do _Should I go there and say hello?... Or wait here until he comes?... Or..._ Her thoughts were shredded when a demoness rushed to Sesshomaru's side, clinging from his arm and looking at him with hungry eyes, Sesshomaru turned to see her and she gave him a seductive smile _His... Girlfriend?_Rin looked startled for a few seconds, then picked up the bags atop the table and her purse, standing and walking away. Embarrassment creeping to her face, and she felt a weird pressure on her chest, sadness. She had was almost 7 meters away from the table when a familiar voice rang on her back, she froze.

"Rin" the voice was smooth but direct, Rin turned, managing a polite smile although the pain on her chest, when she faced him, the demoness was gone, Rin looked past Sesshomaru's arm to see her again, sitting with a bunch of friends, laying on another man _Oh_She snapped back at Sesshomaru, and this time, she smiled sweetly. There was something behind Sesshomaru's blank expression that startled everytime she smiled at him so sweet, and it was hard for her to not giggle when that happened. Sesshomaru lifted a small bag towards Rin, she must have forgot it on the table. Rin took the bag and smiled.

"Thank you" she was happy, and he only managed a nod, There was a not so awkward silence and Rin thought for a few seconds, if he left, she will be alone again. She grew scared, but with all the courage she could find, she asked "I was thinking on going for an ice cream, would you like to join me?" She smiled sweetly.

She chattered the whole trip, something like her custom in the library, he spoke a few times. She burst on joy when they reached the Ice cream shop, hurrying to the counter, she asked for a small vanilla cup "My favorite flavor" she confided, smiling, when he didn't ask for anything and she looked at him suspiciously, he just looked at her, he hated sweets, Rin heaved a sigh and looked on her purse.

"Thank you, come back soon!" Rin lifted her head to the woman on the counter, she was waving at her, Sesshomaru gave her the ice cream cup and walked to the door _He payed?_ Rin followed him, asking herself why no one let her pay "thank you" she brightly at him, her smile widened when the corner of his mouth curved in a half smile. She sat at a bench in front of a few buildings, he joined her, it was starting to get cold and he looked at the woman's dress, quite unfit for the time of the year, and she was also eating Icecream, it was like calling a cold. He shook his head lightly when the little woman begun to shiver, taking of his jacket he place it over her shoulders, she was at first startled, then smiled at him _This woman is all smiles_.

The night fell above them, he wasn't that conversational, but that was easily forgiven by her, who speak when he didn't. They walked to her building, Rin could saw lots of women looking at him, hungry eyes, looking like to attack in any minute, this made Sesshomaru tense, and Rin noted it. She took all her courage left and grabbed his hand, fitting her fingers between his, he looked at her, not hiding his surprise, she just smiled and reassure him "This way they won't bother you" he was still surprised, but this time he hid it _She's doing this for my sake?_

They finally arrived to her building, there was a little reluctance from his part when the woman let go his hand, she took of Sesshomaru's jacket and returned it to him, she wave him good bye and disappeared trough the building door. He walked below the starry night, fitting his jacket on again, just now realizing how pleasant was to have her smell on him.


	7. Brother's visit

**Author's note**: Yay! Update!

**Chapter 7: Brother's visit**

Rin narrowed her eyes at the Inu-Youkai sitting in front of her, the corners of his mouth were slightly curved in something like a smile _What should I do?_It'll matter little whatever she did, she was doomed.

With a scowl on the face, she lifted a hand to the chess board atop the table, reaching her king and carefully laying it down. "You win" she announced, sighing.

"Hnn" Sesshomaru acknowledge, enjoying the librarian's scowl, he had already won 3 of 3 matches, but the librarian never gave up. When it came to chess, he was unbeatable.

Rin's scowl fade and and her eyes took a decided glint "Again" she demanded, already reorganizing the pieces. The bell rang through the whole building and Rin complained "You were saved by the bell" she smiled, taking the pieces inside of their cage.

"Of course" he conceded, watching the woman as she walked with the game to the 'Game Room' she found out about just this morning.

"I want another match, I will not lose!" She shouted as she locked the door with the paint of a chess piece, Sesshomaru have already ended picking up his belongings when the librarian appear hurrying to get pick her stuff. Sesshomaru observed the librarian's key ring; each key was carefully identified with a color rubber ring. He held the door for her, and she smiled triumphantly when it only took her one try to lock the door, she waved at Sesshomaru and turned on the corner.

Sesshomaru reached the directive, ignoring Jaken's bow and his attempt to speak to him, there were no need for Jaken to tell him the obvious, his brother was there. He walked straight to his office and opened the door, looking for silver hair. He found InuYasha standing in front of Tenseiga and Bakusaiga, they hung atop a small desk on a wall. InuYasha sighed "I miss the time when we could wield swords" Sesshomaru only hummed an agreement, if times where like before, Naraku would already be dead, but now there was laws that protected the life of youkais just as much as humans and a whole legal procedure, he could not risked to be arrested, the University's name would be stained. Naraku won't be arrested, the reputation of the school would have been destroyed if it was known that one of the regents was a rapist, Rin knew it, so she would not testify. Instead, Sesshomaru fired him and explained him that if he ever placed a foot on the propriety again, he would rip his throat off.

Sesshomaru moved to his desk and placed his briefcase on top and sat graceful on his chair, InuYasha followed him and let himself fell on the chair in front of him "Why are you here InuYasha?"

"What? You can't believe I'm here to visit you?" Sesshomaru glared at him "Nah, not even I buy it. I'm here to give you the Christmas schedule" he placed a piece of paper on the desk, but suddenly lifted his head, sniffing everywhere, eyes snapping on Sesshomaru's pencil basket, he lifted the blue pen Rin gave him, and Sesshomaru gave him for loss.

"This smells like Rin" he said, still holding the pen, InuYasha has always had the gift to remark the obvious, Sesshomaru nodded and replied calmly

"She gave it to me"

"Why?"

"Because I forgot mine"

"That doesn't sound like something you would do"

Sesshomaru could only hum, looking superficially at the sheet InuYasha gave him, he could feel his eyes on him, but ignore them, until InuYasha started to mumble "She is really interesting, a librarian of her age"

"Indeed" Sesshomaru avoided every attempt of InuYasha to make conversation _He must have heard of the hero display_if that was it, he won't stop mocking him. "InuYasha, if there is nothing relevant you have to say to me, you can leave" Sesshomaru announced, InuYasha lifted his arms in an innocent posture.

"It's just amazing to see you getting along with a human" he inquired, the bell rang and InuYasha stood "Well, I'm leaving" he stretched his arms, then looked back at Sesshomaru with a thoughtful expression and mumble "I guess she's not one of 'all the girls'" he shook his head an disappeared trough the door, leaving a puzzled Sesshomaru. It was true, Rin was not one of all the girls, all the girls that had worked for him tried too hard to impress him, recurring to flatter and politeness, but only messed things more. Rin, on the other hand, was always herself, never tried to impress him, not once, and also, from all the women he had ever met, she was the only one who had truly smiled to him.


End file.
